


Of Saints and Sinners

by justmarcialima



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Begging, Butt Slapping, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Power Play, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, dark!Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Beth and Rio end up having sex in front of Dean.





	Of Saints and Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be written and posted before the show came back but I only managed to finish today. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine and please let me know if I forgot to tag anything.

Beth never thought her night would end up this way. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine herself holding a big loaded gun and thinking thoughtfully in who she was going to shoot, her husband or the man who was essentially her boss. If she did somehow imagine this scenario, she never would have thought that she would be conflicted in making her decision. 

Rio was staring at her with that infuriating smirk on his face, like he knew exactly what she was going do to next and he wasn’t even a little but worried about the outcome. He shouldn’t be that confident because even Beth herself didn’t know what she was going to do. Rio’s golden gun felt heavy on her small hands and she could feel the hot tears sliding down her face. Dean’s face was all bloody and bruised as he was tied to that chair while Rio was only mildly bruised. A flash of something vicious and primal clenched at her gut at the sight of her lying husband. It wasn’t an entirely negative feeling and that scared the shit out of her more than the prospect of having a gun in her hand. 

“You got what it takes?” He asked in that delicious voice of his and just the sound made all the little hairs on her body stand, like an electric current had just went through her. 

The worst thing about this was that she was actually considering shooting one on them, she just wasn’t sure who. Rio could kill her, her sister and her best friend yes, but Dean had cheated on her for months, destroyed their financial lives and lied to her about having cancer to weave his way in her life. He was a complete waste of oxygen and the world would probably be a better place without him. It was with that thought process that she aimed the gun at him, causing Rio to laugh and Dean to widen his eyes. 

“Bethy, what are you doing?!” He asked in a trembling voice. 

“Well, well, well, look who is full of surprises!” Rio announced with a shit eating grin.

“SHUT UP!” She yelled, feeling her hands tremble. “Both of you.” She whispered. Rio put his hands up as she pointed the gun at him but he was still smiling. After she saw that he would not say anything else she pointed the gun again to her husband. 

“Bethy, what are you doing?” Dean asked again. “This isn’t you.” 

Beth laughed hysterically at this. “You don’t even know who I am or what I’m capable of. You never did.” 

“I know you’re not like this!” He yelled. “Point the gun at him, not me! He’s the bad guy here!” He pleaded. 

Beth walked around the table so she could get closer to him. “Oh, really?” She asked sarcastically as she leaned over him, gun still in hand. “The last time I checked he wasn’t the one who faked having cancer just so he could live here.” 

At this, Dean’s eyes widened comically and Rio smirked. “Wow, man. That’s really low, even for me and I once threatened to kill her.” He said, grasping at Dean’s nape and hitting his head with all force on the mahogany table, leaving bloody imprints on the wood. Beth merely blinked at this as her husband groaned at the impact and lifted his head, showing his croaked nose that was gushing blood now. Rio got up from his seat and walked slowly towards Beth, like a panther, positioning himself behind her, the heat of his body making her shiver. 

“You got what it takes, Elizabeth?” He asked again. This time with his lips brushing her ear at every syllable. Every time Rio said her name like that, Beth felt a delirious shiver go through her and a clench at her lower stomach that she knew very well what it was. She felt herself leaning into the heat of his body unconsciously as Rio put his hands around her, placing his hand on top of hers on the gun. “Can you really shoot your lying bastard of a husband?” He asked, pulling the gun’s safety pin back. Having Rio’s hand on top of her hand, stabilized hers but she could still feel tears leaking from her eyes. “If you want to be the queen, you have to play the part of executioner as well.” Rio stepped forward, bringing her body forward as well, making the nuzzle of the gun to press against Dean’s forehead. Her husband was pale like snow and his split lip was trembling. He wasn’t crying but it felt like he was on the verge of it. He was looking up at Beth with betrayal in his eyes which was incredibly ironic. “You know he deserves to be punished. He lied, deceived, hurt and humiliated you in uncountable ways, Elizabeth. You might as well use him as your check-mate.” 

Beth was ashamed to admit that she did think about it. She felt furious every time she looked at Dean’s face because she only remembered how he had hurt her. 

“Bethy…” He whispered. “Please don’t do it.” He pleaded. “I know I messed everything up but I’m sorry. I truly am.” 

Beth couldn’t be sure if he was telling the truth or not. As much as she was a master at the art of lying, she clearly never knew when her husband was lying or not. She sobbed as she lowered down her hand, Rio’s own letting her do it without resistance. “I-I can’t do it.” She whispered. Dean released a relieved breath in front of her. 

Rio didn’t say anything at first. He only plied his gun away from her hands and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her body closer to his again and whispered against her ear. “I think the words your lookin’ for is check-mate.” He chuckled darkly against her ear. “Let this be a reminder that you’re not ready to run the show yet, Elizabeth. You’re not ready to be queen if you’re not willing to discard a pawn.” Rio sneered in Dean’s direction. “It’s a pity, he does deserve to be punished.” He squeezed her waist and stepped away from her, causing Beth to instantly miss his warmth. The woman turned around to look at him, surreptitiously drying her tears track marks with the sleeve of her jacket. 

“What are you going to do to us?” She whispered, not trusting her voice to not tremble. 

Rio was still smirking. That smug smirk that equally infuriated and drove her crazy with want at the same time. 

“Oh, I’m not going to do anything, darling.” He said. “I should but I’m not going to, even if the the bastard deserves to be punished.” 

“I want to punish him.” She heard herself saying. 

“Really?” He asked, stepping forward into her personal space again. “And how do you propose we do that, if you don’t want to kill him?” 

His body was a breadth away from hers and she could feel her own craving for him. His eyes were dark and beckoning in the half light of her house and she could smell the sweat, blood and something that was uniquely Rio in his skin and the combination was completely intoxicating. “Don’t forget that you should be punished as well, Elizabeth. You also need to learn a lesson.” He whispered, causing her to shiver. Beth’s mind sufficed her with all the filthy images of how Rio could punish her in variations of very delicious acts and positions. The thoughts caused her to blush furiously and Rio smirked, like he could hear every single one of them. “What did you just think, Elizabeth?” He inched forwards and trapped her body against the table’s edge, caging her in his arms as he placed his hands on each side of her on the table. They both knew Dean was still there, an inch away from them, bleeding and tied up, but currently he wasn’t important. Beth was just remorseful that he was going to stain the mahogany table with all the bleeding. 

“Take me.” Elizabeth heard herself saying in an out of breath pant. “Right here. Right now.” She looked straight into Rio’s dark eyes. “In front of him.” She nodded her head to Dean that was jaw slacked as he stared at him, not believing what he was seeing and hearing. 

Rio smirked that smirk of his that told her that she had said exactly what he wanted to hear. Beth felt her own lips tugging upwards when Rio closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her passionately, grabbing her waist firmly and lifting her up, placing her bottom on the table. Beth took this as incentive to wrap her legs around his waist and pull her forward with her legs, trapping his body against hers in the most delicious friction. Beth could already feel how hard he was in his trousers and how he was pressing against her, causing the zipper of her trousers to dig exactly where she wanted. It was both too much and not enough. 

They could hear faintly Dean protesting and cursing in the background but nobody cared as their tongues battled for dominance. Rio kissed the same way he usually behaved, confidently and with certainty. It was incredibly hot. Beth moaned as he bit down on her bottom lip hard, instantly sucking the flesh into his mouth to sooth the pain. Beth was clinging to his shirt as he kissed and sucked on her neck, probably marking her up, so she took off his shirt and threw it somewhere finally coming with contact with his tattooed and tanned chest. Rio was slim but fit, with abs that appeared to be carved from marble. It was certainly an improvement from her ex-husband’s. 

Beth caressed his abs with the tips of her fingers, almost reverently as she passed them against Rio’s innumerous scars. He had a big one scarring his side, just above his ribs, that looked like was made with a really sharp knife. He had a bullet scar on his left shoulder and one on his right bicep. He also had a litter of small nicks, little silver lightenings that were mostly covered with tattoos. He was beautiful, there was no way to deny it. Rio smiled softly at her before kissing her again, pushing her jacket out of her shoulders and unbuttoning and unzipping her trousers so he could slip his hand inside. Beth moaned and shuddered as his fingers came in contact with her damp panties, rubbing against the spot and causing it to become even wetter. Unfortunately Dean was still cursing right next to her, which was making a bit difficult for her to enjoy no matter how nimble and talented his fingers were. “We need to shut him up.” She said, slightly annoyed. 

Rio just smirked at her and pulled his hand from her pants, pulling the fabric down and off of her, after removing her boots as well. Then he winked at her and pulled down her panties as well, causing her to shiver as the cold air hit her most intimate part. “On it, mama.” He said as he picked up the pants and the panties in his hands and walked closer to Dean, who was spluttering in a full rage. Rio slapped his face with the back of his hand causing Dean to shut up so he could groan. Then Rio grabbed his face and squeezed, making him involuntarily open his mouth and pushed Beth’s black panties inside his mouth, using her trousers to wrap it around his mouth area, efficiently gagging him. “There!” He said with an evil smile as he finished tying up the legs of the trousers behind Dean’s head. “Be glad by this small mercy, this is the closest you’re ever gonna get from ever tasting her again.” 

The tone of voice he used only made Beth get even wetter as she crossed her legs to get a little friction. Rio gave Dean’s face a little slap before coming back to her and grasping at her bare thighs. “You’re with too many clothes.” He said as he eyed her intact long sleeved shirt. 

“So are you.” She quipped back and he chuckled. 

“Touché.” He said with a smile, toeing off his sneakers. “But you first.” With that he pulled her top up, baring her bra cladded breasts. The cold made goosebumps appear on her pale skin and caused her nipples to harder as well on the black fabric. Rio’s hands cupped her breasts and his thumbs brushed against her nipples, making her bit down on her bottom lip so she wouldn’t moan like a wanton whore at the minimal contact. Beth couldn’t even remember the last time she had sex and none of the times she did it she had felt like this. It felt like all her nerve endings were firing up electricity. She felt alive, like livewire. “You know that I dreamed of this.” He said in awe. 

“Oh yeah?” She panted. 

“Yeah.” He whispered unclasping her frontal clasp and causing her breast to spill out a he took the bra off. Beth could feel herself brushing despite herself. “Beautiful.” He whispered, making eye contact with her. Rio then kissed her again as he gently pushed her upper body down to lay on the table. He kept kissing her jaw, neck and breasts before engulfing one of her rosy nipples into his mouth and sucking at the nub until it was red and bruised making Beth moan loudly as her head dropped into the hard surface of the table. He kept it up as Beth writhed and whined, switching nipples when he was satisfied with how abused it was. Rio was definitely not gentle with her and that only made Beth more turned on. She knew she deserved to be punished by him but she never thought she would enjoy the punishment that much. He kept kissing her skin and making his way downwards until he kneeled on the floor in front of her, causing her face to be level with her sex. Beth shivered as his breath grazed her folds slightly. “You may want to look closely, car man.” Rio said in a taunting tone of voice. “You might pick a trick or two, you know. You look like you need it.” 

After that Rio didn’t hold back, delving into her folds, licking away at her entrance and sucking on her clit, making Beth see stars and grab at his scalp, scratching at whatever she could reach. He circled her tiny bundle of nerves with his tongue and she arched her back off the table as she buckled into his talented mouth. Beth was moaning and whining as she rolled her head to the side and caught Dean’s furious gaze. His blue eyes were glinting with hatred and she smirked at him as she closed her eyes when Rio pushed two thick fingers inside of her.

“Keep looking at him.” He commanded, whispering it against her sodden folds. Beth opened her eyes and kept looking at the sorry excuse of an ex-husband. “I want him to see how much you’re enjoying this. I want you to be looking at him when I make you cum so he’ll know what you look like since I know he didn’t have the capacity to do it himself.” 

Beth groaned at his words because she knew she would do it and she knew what he was saying was true. 

He redoubled his efforts after that, getting eager and wanting to taste every single drop of her juices. He couldn’t get enough of her, she was so delicious. Her moans were more than enough to keep him going for hours, but he wanted to make her cum and show to that husband of hers who owned her pleasure. He kept thrusting his fingers inside her hard and kept licking and sucking her clit.

Beth felt a wave of pleasure building at her lower stomach and it came crashing down on her with no warning as Rio pressed his fingers against that little bundle of nerves on her front walls, caressing it gently in a “come-hitter” motion. Beth came with Rio’s name on her lips, shouting it to the heavens as Rio drank her juices eagerly, only stopping when she was over sensitive. Her eyes stayed the whole time staring at Dean’s as she broke apart and came for another man in front of him. Beth ever felt more powerful. 

Rio got up from the ground, wiping his mouth on his forearm and looked at her with a lazy smug smile as Beth panted and glanced at him. She had just came but she felt hornier than ever so she sat up on the table and drew him close for a kiss as she unbuttoned his trousers and pulled it down. Rio was not wearing any underwear beneath his tight and dark skinny jeans. Beth shouldn’t be surprised but she was anyways as she closed a first on his shaft, causing him to moan. Rio’s cock was thick, long and uncut just like she had imagined. He was hard and hot in her palm, throbbing at the touch. Rio kicked away his pants as Beth stroked him up and down, watching as a bead of pre-cum appeared on the tip. Beth was entranced at the movement. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Asked his amused voice and she glanced away from his cock to look at Rio’s face. He had an amused smile on his face but his eyes were completely black with lust. 

“Very much.” She replied coyly. 

“You shouldn’t.” He said seriously. “This was supposed to be your punishment as well.” 

“You can always punish me later.” She smirked and he caressed her face fondly. 

“Smart-ass.” He mumbled. “Turn around.” He said. 

Beth hesitated for a minute but did as he asked, getting off from the table – a little wobbly - and turning around. “Now bend over.” He whispered against her ear and she shuddered, doing as he asked. The mahogany was cold on her nipples and she was a little disappointed that she would not be looking at him when they did this but she guess that was part of her punishment. “Fuck.” He whispered as he palmed at her ass, opening her up so he could look. Beth was sure she was as red as her hair used to be when she was younger. “You have a great ass for a white woman.” 

Beth was on the verge of flattered and offended when a slap was heard on the ambient and a second later she felt a burn of her left ass cheek. She was sure her ass held the exact mark of his hand. “A slap is the minimum of what I should do to you, Elizabeth.” He said. The way he said her full name made her shiver every time. It was intoxicating. He slapped her other ass cheek even harder, making her groan. Somehow the slaps were making her wetter and she never pegged herself as a pain lover before. 

“F-fuck me.” She heard herself saying but she didn’t even recognize her voice. She sounded breathless and yearning, nothing like she usually sounded. Rio chuckled darkly and slapped her ass again. 

“What was that, Elizabeth? I didn’t hear you.” He said and she whined. 

“You heard me.” She hissed out and he slapped her again. 

“No I didn’t.” He said. 

“Fuck me.” She demanded through gritted teeth. 

“That sounded like a demand.” He said. “You’re not in a position to demand anything, darling.” He slapped her ass another time. “Maybe if you ask nicely.” 

Beth gasped. He couldn’t be insinuating she begged, could he? “Fuck me, Rio!” She moaned as he slapped her again, this time also brushing up and down the tip on his cockhead on her dripping entrance, folds and clit. 

“Where are you manners, Elizabeth?” He tsked. His cock was brushing deliciously against her but it wasn’t nearly enough. Her ass was burning all over and her legs were trembling. “Ask nicely.” 

Beth huffed but complied, even if her cheeks burned in embarrassment. “Fuck me, Rio. Please.” 

“Very well then.” Beth could hear the amusement in his tone of voice but she soon forgot all about it as he slammed his cock into her, mercilessly, not even giving her time to adjust to his size before he started pounding into her. Beth moaned loudly every time he bottomed inside of her, feeling the delicious drag on his cock against her constricting walls. She was so wet she could feel her juices coating her inner thighs. Rio draped his body on top of her, kissing at her shoulders as he pounded inside her, his bony hipbones bumping on her ass and releasing a little sliver of pain from the slapping. He was whispering the filthiest dirty talk on her ear as he fisted her hair and pulled her head back so he could stare at the eyes of her husband. He was telling her how nice her cunt felt around his cock, how he couldn’t wait to make her cum for him again, how liked how her husband was seeing and hearing how much of a bitch in heat she was for some latino cock and how he couldn’t wait to fuck her until she couldn’t walk, until everyone around them found out how much of a wanton whore she was.

Beth should be blushing like a school girl at his dirty talk but she was wetter than ever, moaning like the wanton whore that he was saying she was. And she loved every moment of it. She loved how mad her husband looked and how she was getting revenge for how much he had hurt her. She loved how Rio’s cock felt inside of her and how she finally was getting the fucking she wanted and reamed about after her words to Agent Turner. She loved how Rio was even better than her dreams and how she would never be able to look at her mahogany table the same way. 

She could feel her legs trembling and how her nails were digging into the table, probably ruining them. Beth finally came when Rio sucked on her pulse point and brushed a finger against her clit, circling it gently five times. She came so hard that she was sure she blacked out for a moment, just hearing a high pitched sound in the back of her mind that she later realized was herself. She felt her walls clenching violently around Rio’s cock and that was what drove him to the edge as he came with a groan inside her, coating her walls with his warm cum and making it drip out of her. They stayed for a while on each other’s embrace panting, as Rio littered kisses on her neck and shoulders before getting up and slipping his cock from inside her, causing them both to groan. Beth could feel his cum dripping out of her and coating her thighs but she was afraid that if she got up from that table now she would faint. 

The sound of rustling behind her was what finally made Beth got up and look, being surprised to find Rio already in his trousers and shoes, putting on his shirt. He didn’t even look disheveled, just slightly sweaty. “I’ll let you deal with this.” He waved in Dean’s direction and turned around, not even looking back causing Beth to open her mouth in shock. “Oh and Elizabeth?” He looked over his shoulder at her and she quickly closed her mouth. “Don’t ever mess with me again.” He warned seriously. “Wait for my call when I have a job for you.” 

With that he walked out of her house, leaving Beth naked, dripping cum and to deal alone with all of the mess, including a furious Dean.


End file.
